The Deepwood Hills
The Deepwood Hills reside just to the northeast of The Greyvale and, until recently, were largely ungoverned. While lacking in many lucrative resources, the lands were thick with ancient forests untouched by much of the ravages of the scourge. This is much in part due to the land's various protective and volatile Druidic cults. Until recently, each of the Deepwood's towns and villages kept order through a sort of council, with an elder from each representing the wants and needs of each specific settlement. When there were matters to discuss, the council would meet. Otherwise, each town did as it needed - thriving on through the years and trading sporadically with the Greyvale and Sunderlandplace when doing such suited their needs. Zyhlia Ravenlight now commands the Deepwood. With the council deemed unnecessary and, indeed, detrimental to her interests, it has been largely removed from power - by force, where necessary. Support for this new regime is mixed. Some prefer the old, independent way the land was before Lady Ravenlight, resenting her disregard for the forest and nature. Others, generally the younger generations of elves residing there, praise her governance, as they claim she will bring them wholly into Quel'thelas at last. The Deepwood Hills, as it is now, have no real cities. Only towns. This may change, however, as the town closest to where Lady Ravenlight has begun construction is very quickly picking up in population as elves seek work in the newly built foundries and factories. On top of this, several new villages have sprung up around the growing logging camps. The factories need constant supply, meaning trees that have stood for as long as the residents have lived are finally coming down, shaking the ground with quaking thunder. Notable Locations: Terracebreak Falls: The largest town in the region and, indeed, growing still, is Terracebreak Falls. Situated near the region's western hills - nestled in where the slopes begin to grow bare and steep - this is the town Zyhlia chose as her region's capital. Rootbind: The largest of the Hill's Druidic followings reside here, yet strangely enough they have no elder on the region's council. Secretive, xenophobic, and distrustful even of elves foreign to the region, it is said the people of this village have been around since Quel'thelas was founded. Therisal's Glade: Just north of Rootbind lies the well protected Therisal's Glade. It is rumored the trees here are the oldest in the region, a place existing – and, indeed, revered by even the trolls – before even the elves arrived to call it home. The Factory Grounds: At the highest level of Terracebreak Falls, joined to the imposing manor Zyhlia has built, are the walled grounds of the factory complex. Smoke pumps from the grounds at all times, hazing the skies above with an almost green pall. While some rally and protest this newest addition to the town, business continues unhindered. As time wears on, fewer and fewer find reason (or will) to protest as support for Zyhlia grows. Of course because of the factory, roads, at long last, are being built in and out of the Deepwood Hills and trade has become far more regular with the surrounding regions. Category:Places